1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to safety electrical outlets and, in particular, relates to cube tabs having protective plate members over the prong-receiving receptacles.
Description of the Prior Art
Increasing concern for child safety has led to recent requirement for cube tabs of electrical cords that all, or all but one, of the prong-receiving receptacles be shielded or obstructed by a cover plate.
A very suitable construction for this application is that described in our prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,371.
While the prior patented device is well suited for its protective application, improvements in reduction of manufacturing costs and ease of assembly are desirable. In particular, it is desirable to reduce the number of parts of the assembly and to provide a more facile manufacturing method.